


The Son Between Us

by FireChildSlytherin5



Series: Erotica Collection [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Being Walked In On, Bottom Gil Arroyo, Bottom Malcolm Bright, Breakfast in Bed, Breeding, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Complete, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talker Gil Arroyo, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time Topping, Fucking, Gil Arroyo is Malcolm Bright's Parent, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Marathon Sex, Mommy Kink, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other Prodigal Son Characters Mentioned, Parent/Child Incest, Past Malcolm Bright/Eve Blanchard, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Relationship Reveal, Rough Sex, Season/Series 01, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sloppy Seconds, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Gil Arroyo, Top Malcolm Bright, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, quote: Always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: Eve dumped Malcolm. Malcolm is okay with it as he gives him the opportunity to go back to his mother.  He wants a relationship with her just as he had before going to the FBI.  Even one night with her would make him happy.  But Jessica is with Gil, would she do it?  Jessica wants her son and the two of them get walked in by Gil….“Nope. You are stuck with us for life, kid.” Gil said as he leaned over Jessica wiggling his arse to Malcolm. “My ass isn’t going to fuck itself, kid.”It was then that Gil drive headfirst into Jessica’s folds, moaning at the taste as he sucked, nibbled, and licked. Jessica clapped her knees together on Gil’s head in surprised as this was the last thing, she thought Gil would do as the man licked up her son’s cum out from her vagina.  Malcolm blushed at the sounds that Gil was making tasting his cum in his mother. He looked at Gil’s arse, as the man spread his legs wider, lowering his chest to give Malcolm more room for his hole.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly, Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly/Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright/Jessica Whitly
Series: Erotica Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442389
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The Son Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> VERY stupid summary. sue me. I didn't know how to summary this porn plot. Again not beta-read but hopefully one of my buddies would like it enough to do it for me. ^_^
> 
> this is my first ever fic written in this fandom. This was requested fic (I been asked to do this fandom as well write more porn into my collection as well do a parting that hasn’t been done before or a parting that has the least amount of fics to it). We all agree that there should be more of this parting, don't we? It is a shame that there aren’t any Jessica/Malcolm but countless of Martin/Malcolm. I love Gil/Jessica, so I figured, why not have both?!

**The Son Between Us**

**-**

**Summary:** Eve dumped Malcolm. Malcolm is okay with it as he gives him the opportunity to go back to his mother. He wants a relationship with her just as he had before going to the FBI. Even one night with her would make him happy. But Jessica is with Gil, would she do it? Jessica wants her son and the two of them get walked in by Gil….

-

Malcolm Bright walked into the ancestral home, looking for his mother. Eve just left him. He felt hurt but most of all he wasn’t surprised. He knew he would let her go when the time came, and he knew he would not follow her or forced her to stay with him when she went to find her sister. His mother did push the two of them into their relationship, he knew the reason. She didn’t want to continue their own incestuous relationship that they had before he went to the FBI ten years ago. A relationship that is frown upon, Malcolm knew that Jessica hated that fact that she is no better than Martin Whitly, her ex-husband. She never force him to hurt anyone like his father may or may not have to get him to murder a woman that he doesn’t fully remember, but Jessica feels that she ruined Malcolm of having a normal sex life as well finding any lasting relationships outside of herself.  
  
  
Malcolm felt heartbroken as well he knew it was the right thing to do when he came back after ten years, that she pushed him away many times even though he knew that they both needed each other in many ways than a normal mother and son would have. It was why he been avoiding her really for months. She didn’t want him.  
  
  
Now that Eve is gone, he was free to go back to his mother to try again. At least ask her for one night with her, and if she still didn’t want to continue their incestuous relationship that he wanted, he would accept it. He knew the likelihood of it to continue is slim as she is now with Gil. It wasn’t a shock that they once tried years ago before Gil met Jackie and he is happy that Gil is dating his mother. One step closer for Gil to be part of the family officially. But could Jessica give him this one night, where he could pretend that he can have everything he wanted? He can’t have Gil either, as he always wanted more of a deeper relationship with the older man, but he never took the chance.

  
Malcolm found his mother in the den. Looking over some papers and folders, things he knew was from some charity that he doesn’t really care about at the moment but _her_. Malcolm took a moment to look at his beautiful mother. Everyone is a fool of not ever wanting to be with her. She had such strength that never withered from the scandals and the rumours that plague their family ever since Martin’s arrest. After his arrest, countless other family secrets were discovered from her relatives that are long gone, but still Jessica never allow any of it to diminish her character or stop her from doing what she does best. Her righteous fury to right the wrongs of Martin Whitly, as well helping Gil on the side. Her passion to help others made her glow of a woman that he fell in love with since he could remember, more than a son should ever have to one’s mother. The only woman he never met that come close was Dani Powell.

  
  
Jessica looked up from her papers and saw her son. She knew of the look that he gives her, as she licks her lips, glancing back at the tearoom that was behind her. She sighed. “Malcolm,” She said but Malcolm stopped her.  
  
  
“Hello, mother.” He said as he slowly walked towards her, wanting to reach out and touch her. He doesn’t want to scare her off as they haven’t done anything but hug in ten years. He slowly dared to reach and touch her bare arm. Jessica closed her eyes and leaned towards the touch. Malcolm lit up from it as he knew this was a good sign.

  
“Malcolm, we can’t—”

“Shh.” Malcolm whispered, stepping closer to her. “Why not? Don’t you miss me, mommy?”

“Of course, I missed you, baby.” She cooed to him, placing her hand on his cheek. Malcolm turned his face and kissed her palm. Jessica pulled away with a gasp as Malcolm grabbed her wrist not wanting Jessica to run off.

  
Malcolm leaned toward this wonderful woman, pulling her against to him. With her high heels, Jessica was taller as they are the same height as he leaned over hoping for Jessica to let him kiss her. Jessica’s breath hitched as her eyes widen at Malcolm’s boldness. “Please let me love you like we used to, mommy. Let me have this one night with you. Please.” He begged has he kissed her.  
  


They both moaned as it been years since they ever done this. Malcom gripped Jessica’s hips and pushed her up against the nearest table as he pushed his body hard against hers as the kiss deepened. She opened her mouth as Malcolm’s tongue entered. They continue to kiss as Malcolm let go as he started nibbling Jessica’s neck and down her shoulders as he buckled his hips into her. Her leg was between his thighs as he rubbed himself against it.  
  
  
“Gods mommy, you feel so good.” Malcolm gasped as he sucks on her shoulder hoping to mark all her up.  
  
  
Jessica gasp and stiffened. Malcolm ignored that detail as he started kissing back up her neck to kiss her again. Jessica suddenly shoved him off her, hard. Malcolm yelped wondering what he did wrong. Jessica stood up to straighten her dress. Malcolm looked behind him and flinched, oh gods. 

  
Gil Arroyo was leaning on the doorway of the den watching, his arms crossed. He had the look on his face that Malcolm doesn’t know what it was, as Gil bit his lip looking at them. “Don’t stop on my account. Continue.” He said as he uncrossed his arms.

“Gil, I—” Jessica began, looking between Gil and Malcolm. They just reconnected; she doesn’t want to lose Gil, not again. Gil smiled, walked up to her to placed his own hands on her arms rubbing them with his thumbs.  
  


“I suspected already about your relationship with Bright, Jess. Don’t worry. I don’t mind.” Gil told her, showing her that he isn’t upset with her as his one hand was placed on her face, giving her a smile.

Malcolm tilt his head, seeing Gil’s body language that Gil isn’t angry nor surprised. How long was he watching them? How did he know about this and didn’t say anything? Is Gil aroused by this? “You are aroused.” Malcolm said in a wonder.

Gil smirked. “Can’t hide anything from you can’t I, Bright?”  
  


Malcolm turned to his mother, grasping her hand into his to pull her close to him, away from Gil. “See mother? Its fine. Gil doesn’t mind that we are close. Why not take this to the bedroom to see where this take us?” Malcolm glanced at Gil, to see if he would object or not. Maybe he can come too? “All three of us.” Malcolm find that he liked Gil watching, maybe he would be more then a bystander?  
  


Gil nodded slowly, he wasn’t sure he was invited but pleased that Malcolm doesn’t mind him joining, walking closer to the pair. “I would love that. Come Jessica. Let us show you how much we love you.”  
  


“Its okay?” Jessica asked them unsure. The desires she has to her son is the same as she has with Gil. How can this be okay?  
  
  
“More then okay.” Malcolm said, little spring on his step at the thought of taking his mother to her bedroom as well Gil. Can his dream come true and have Gil as well? The three of them left the den, through the tearoom and back into the grand hallway that leads up to the upstairs to the bedrooms. Jessica’s is the main bedchamber of the house; where the bed is the largest that can easily fit up to five grown men side by side with a walk-in closet as well a bathroom suite all to herself. A perfect place, out of the way of the other bedrooms, far away from the main rooms that people flock into the house, that they won’t be disturbed. It was late in the evening and Malcolm knew that no one would come into the house until tomorrow in the afternoon.

  
As they came nearer to the bedroom, Malcolm turned towards Gil not wanting to scare the man off but he just saw him make out with his own mother so it would be okay to tell him a secret that he been wanting to tell Gil for years.  
  
  
“Gil, I need to tell you something.” Malcolm started, as they got to another set of stairs.  
“I—always wanted you. Like what I have with mother.” Malcolm confessed as he felt himself blush to his surrogate father. Malcolm want to have both his mother and father tonight. Will Gil fuck him or—Malcolm fucks him? He never topped before.

  
Gil stopped, turned, and pushed him onto the nearest wall and kissed him. Malcolm yelped at the change of events that just happened as his back slammed into the wall as he moaned into the older man’s lips as he opened his mouth allowing Gil to deepen the kiss. Gil gripped his hair and pulled his head to the side to bare his neck as Gil started biting him. Malcolm shivered as he buckled into Gil’s clothed length that he felt hard against his thigh.

  
“How much I enjoy watching the two of you, we need to continue out of the hallway, gentlemen.” Jessica said, leaning over Gil’s licking his ear giving him a smile.  
  
  
“Your mother is right, Malcolm. Let’s go.” Gil glanced at Jessica looking at her dress. “Get undressed, on your back on the bed.” A thrilled went through Jessica as she rushed into the bedroom, rolling up her dress over her head happy that she didn’t wear the ones that needed to be unzipped at the back. She kicked off her heels little too roughly as they flew across the room forgotten.

“I would love to watch you fuck your mother, Bright.” Gil said, as he leaned over Malcolm’s shoulder watching Jessica undress. Gil is much taller than him, as he breathed into his ear. Gil kissed tenderly at his jaw, wrapping his arms around Malcolm pulling him closer. “Look at her. How wet do you think she is?”

  
Malcolm didn’t know what to say. He shivered as he unbuttoned his shirt watching his mother sit on the bed as she pulled off her underwear. Her long hair moved across her shoulders, as she looked up at them both. Seeing his mother naked on the bed, it was too good to be true as he unbuckled his pants and letting them drop to the floor. Gil wasn’t far behind of undressing as the man slightly pushed Malcolm towards Jessica and the bed. The two men crawled towards Jessica, both looking at her long legs to her vulva. 

  
“Tell me, Bright, how wet is she?” Gil asked. Jessica spread her legs to her son, has Malcolm kneeled closer and reach towards her core. Malcolm moaned as he felt the wetness between his mother’s folds. Gil got behind Malcolm; Malcolm could feel Gil’s cock hard against his arse. 

  
“Fuck,” Malcolm was able to say. Gil reached to touch Jessica alongside Malcolm’s fingers. Jessica rolled her hips into their hands wanting them to go deeper.  
  
  
“Gods you’re so wet, Jess.” Gil said, he pushed two fingers into her vagina.  
  
  
Jessica rocked her hips. “One of you better fuck me.” She told them.

Gil laughed. “Both of us will, love if I have any say to that.” He glanced at Malcolm that watched in dense look as they both finger fuck Jessica together, wrapping their fingers together deep inside Jessica’s body. “Fuck your mother, Bright while I have you on my cock.”  
  
  
“Yes.” Malcolm said eagerly as he got up between his mother’s legs, wrapping them around his slime waist. It was then that Malcolm hesitated for the first time. He doesn’t have a condom. He never fucked his mother bare before. Does he have one? Where is it? Did he leave it in his pants pocket? Did he leave it back at home during his haste of leaving his apartment?

“Fuck. I don’t have a condom.” Malcolm said, looking around for his pants. Surly he didn’t forget to bring one. “I’m sorry mom, but—"  
  
  
“I told you to fuck your mother, Bright. Fuck her bare and give her your baby brother or sister.” Malcolm froze at those filthy words coming from Gil’s mouth as he buckled his hips. Fuck, he so wants to. “Hear that Jess? How do you feel to know that your own son is going to fuck a grandchild into your womb? You always wanted grandbabies. Why not carry them yourself?”  
  
  
Jessica took her hand towards Malcolm’s neck pulling him over her chest. “Listen to your daddy, Malcolm and fuck your mommy.” She demanded him. Malcolm took her rounded hips and pushed his cock in. Pure warm, wet bliss surrounded his cock as he fucked hard into his mother. It felt just as before or maybe even better. Gil leaned over his shoulder watching them in pure happiness.

  
“Fuck look at you both. So, fucking beautiful. Fuck. I cannot wait to fuck you Jess, feeling your son’s cum on my cock. Filling you up with my own cum alongside our son’s.” Malcolm leaned towards his mother to kiss her. Malcolm heard a cap being opened as cool gel touched his arsehole. Malcolm bit his mother’s bottom lip as he felt Gil’s first finger enter him. He doesn’t know where Gil got any lube from but fuck, he so wants the man’s cock inside him. It wasn’t the first-time anyone fucked or pegged him as he rocked back into Gil’s hand as he thrust in and out of his mother.  
  
  
“Yes, yes, Malcolm fuck me harder. Such a good boy.” Jessica said, feeling her orgasm coming as her son fucked into her. Watching Gil finger fuck Malcolm just makes it hotter. Malcolm snuggled into her neck.  
  
  
“I love you, mommy.” Malcolm gasped as Gil started scissoring him deep.

“Don’t you cum just yet, Bright.” Ordered Gil, slapping him on the arse. “Not until I fuck you nice and hard.” Malcolm reached down between him and Jessica, slightly squeezing his cock to stop his orgasm as he started to flick his fingers on the harden nub there. Jessica cried out as she buckled into her son as she orgasmed on her son’s cock.  
  
  
“That’s it Jessica, cum on your our son’s cock like a good girl you are.” Gil said, as he lubed up his own as he took the head of his dick into the tight ring of muscle. Malcolm stopped as he wanted to feel Gil’s cock slowly slide into his wet hole. Fuck, he always imagined this. Gil fucking into him. He never thought it would be when he’s ball’s deep inside his own mother as well.  
  
  
Jessica growled of not being fucked, as she lifted her foot at the back of Malcolm’s lower back to push him back into her. “Don’t you dare stop fucking me, Malcolm.” Malcolm nodded at his mother and started thrusting back into her.

Gil rocked his hips into Malcolm’s tight arse. Fuck, he always wanted this to fuck into this wet heat but never dared. He’s so happy that he went to look of where Jessica had gone that lead him to witness the two of them in the den making out. “Fuck, Bright.” Gil said, as he started fucking Malcolm harder as their balls slapped against each other in each thrust. “You are such a good boy. Fucking your mother so good. Yes, yes. Fuck. You feel so good.”  
  
  
“Gil—I’m about to—,” Malcolm gasp as his thrusting started to stagger as he felt his orgasm approach. Malcolm knew he cannot stop it this time around. He needed to cum.

“Yes, yes cum inside your mommy.” Jessica thrust her hips to meet Malcolm’s own thrusts.  
  
  
Gil reach around Malcolm’s waist, placing his hand of where Malcolm’s cock meets with Jessica’s vulva. “Fuck, Bright. Look what you did. Fucking your mother so good, can you feel how wet she is as she drips on your cock? Cum deep inside her womb, Malcolm. Fuck a baby into your mother. Cum in her now.”  
  
  
Malcolm cried out as he felt his orgasm burst out of him as Gil’s fucked into his arse hitting his prostate repeatedly. Malcolm took Jessica’s tit into his mouth to suck on as he knew if he didn’t have something in his mouth he was going to scream. Jessica buckled her hips upwards feeling her son’s cum deep inside her. Malcolm ever only fucked her with a condom as this was the first time ever that he left cum inside her. Gil’s hand never left touching her clitoris as Malcolm climaxed. Gil could feel Malcolm’s cock pulse at his wrist as ropes of cum went inside, as Malcolm thrusts lessened did he start to feel the semen that is now mixed with Jessica’s own slick touch his own hand.  
  
  
“Fuck, Bright. How much cum did you give her?” Gil asked, as he pushed Malcolm down on Jessica’s large breasts lifting his son’s arse higher so he can fuck Malcolm a bit better. “Fuck, Bright. I’m not going to last much longer.”  
  
  
Malcolm nodded against his mother’s breasts, still sucking on a nipple, as Jessica started playing his hair as she left herself up to watch Gil fuck her son. It was hot to watch them fuck, skin on skin slapping against each other. 

“Fuck him harder, Gil.” Jessica said, she turned to her son. “You’re doing so well, Malcolm baby. Fucking your mommy like that. Giving me so much cum. Letting your daddy fuck your pretty little ass.” She reaches down to touch herself, placing her fingers into her vagina. She lifts her fingers to show the two of them how much semen Malcolm given her. “See how much you cum inside me, baby?” Gil leaned over and took her fingers into his mouth and sucked on them hard, moaning at the taste on his tongue.

Malcolm screamed seeing Gil suck his semen off his mother’s fingers. “Fuck.” Gil said as he orgasmed deep into Malcolm’s arse. Malcolm moaned feeling Gil’s cock pulsed against his cheeks. Jessica leaned over onto her knees, over Malcolm’s head and started kissing Gil. Jessica thrust her hips rubbing herself on Malcolm’s face. Malcolm could feel his own cum dripping out of Jessica onto him. Gil stop thrusting and gently pulled out from Malcolm’s arse, again giving it a slap as he dropped himself onto his back-pulling Jessica beside him, waving his hand to Malcolm to join them. “Give me a moment. Not has young as I used to be. In a little bit you can fuck me, Bright.” Gil turned to Jessica with a smirk, as Malcolm was stunned. “How much do you want me to fuck you, Jess? How much do you want both of our cum deep inside you together?”

Jessica smiled. “Gil, you know you don’t have to ask me to have sex me with me. Neither of you need to.” She kissed Gil the lips and then to Malcolm. “And I would love to feel your cum inside me. Mix with Malcolm’s.”  
  
  
Gil kissed Jessica’s neck when she leaned over him to kiss Malcolm as well. “Gods, I love you.” He said. Jessica chuckled.

“Come here, baby.” Jessica said to Malcolm as he snuggled next to his mother little closer. His cock gave out a twitch at the idea of fucking Gil soon as well watching Gil fuck his mother that he already cummed into. 

The three of them didn’t know how long they cuddled until Gil got up on his hands and knees. “For next time, we need to fuck you at the same time.” Gil said, as he spread Jessica’s legs apart to take look at her vulva. His cock was hard as it twitched, pre-cum pooling from his tip. Gil smiled of how dirty Jessica is, as he reaches to touch the slick. “I know you always wanted to be fucked in both your holes at the same time, love. Or do you want us to fuck one hole? Making you gap on our cocks.”

Jessica shivered at the thought of Gil and Malcolm, one on each of her two holes loving her. “I would love that.”

Malcolm perked up. “What about next time?” he asked.  
  
  
Jessica and Gil looked at Malcolm. “Baby, did you think this is going to be one-time thing?”

Malcolm made a look that made Gil know that Malcolm thought this was only for one night. “Nope. You are stuck with us for life, kid.” Gil said as he leaned over Jessica wiggling his arse to Malcolm. “My ass isn’t going to fuck itself, kid.”

It was then that Gil drive headfirst into Jessica’s folds, moaning at the taste as he sucked, nibbled, and licked. Jessica clapped her knees together on Gil’s head in surprised as this was the last thing, she thought Gil would do as the man licked up her son’s cum out from her vagina. Malcolm blushed at the sounds that Gil was making tasting his cum in his mother. He looked at Gil’s arse, as the man spread his legs wider, lowering his chest to give Malcolm more room for his hole. Malcolm never done this before. Of course, he fingerfuck himself countless times as well a few women in his life including his own mother, but never to another man. All his male lovers were always older than him that didn’t want to be topped by him.   
  
  
Malcolm slowly reached to Gil’s checks, pulling it apart to look at the pecker hidden there. Malcolm moaned as it winked at him. Gil looked up from between Jessica’s legs, looking at Malcolm with a smirk. “Like what you see, Bright?” he asked.

Malcolm didn’t trust himself to speck as he reached for the bottle of lube that he seen Gil used on him as he opened it. He reached towards the offered hole, smearing it as the tip of his pointer finger easily went in. Gil was tight, but it felt like it was sucking him in. Gil moaned loudly as he stared to suck on Jessica’s inter thigh marking her there. “Yes, that’s it. Push in your finger little further than that. Yes, keep going. Okay, okay yeah, think I’m ready for the next finger. Fuck.” Gil panted looking up at Jessica, as she reaches out to pinch on one of his nipples.

Malcolm pushed in his middle finger in the hole, twisting his hand palm up as he squeezed more lube onto his hand as he tilts his hand slightly so it would slide deep into Gil’s opening hole. “Fuck—Gil. Should have told you how much I wanted you years ago.” Malcolm said, fucking his fingers deeper into Gil’s arse.

Gil slowly got up to his knees, pulling Jessica closer to him. “I should have said something to you as well.” He said, pulling Jessica’s legs around him taking his prick into his hand and rubbed the head on Jessica’s vulva. “Do you see how much of a good boy, Bright is Jess? He is fingering me so good, love. You taught him so well. Going to cum deep inside you, so you can have both of our cum. Got to fill you up. Which of us do you think would impregnate you first?”

“You are so damn filthy, Gil.” Jessica said. She reached and took Gil’s cock and placed it into her own hole. “Fuck me.”

Gil kissed on her neck and up to her lips. “As my lady commands it.” Malcolm had three of his fingers in, Gil moaned as he thrust out of Jessica which made Malcolm’s fingers go deeper inside him. Malcolm couldn’t wait any longer to stick his cock inside his father’s hole. He kneeled closer, taking his cock into his hand pushing Gil down so he lines up properly. Gil slowed down from fucking into Jessica. “Thats it, Bright. Fuck, your cock feels good. You are doing so well.”  
  
  
Malcolm pushed only the head of his cock in, wanting to make this moment last. When Gil thrust out of Jessica, did Gil’s arse pushed Malcolm’s cock deeper inside. Gil cursed under his breath, throwing back his head in a moan. Malcolm pushed in until he was balls deep into the wet hole. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Malcolm chanted as he meets the thrusts when Gil pushed back into him. Jessica’s legs were long enough that Malcolm was able to take hold to one, rubbing his fingers on her soft legs. He may have squeezed them little hard when Gil clutch his arse making it grip his cock tighter. Jessica moaned along with him, taking Gil’s hand into her’s when she screamed.

“Fuck, Jess.” Gil gasped. “Fuck, kid.” The thrusting started to be jagged, Malcolm knew Gil was close. Malcolm leaned over the taller man’s shoulder, biting him at the base. It was then the Gil’s yelped as he cum deep inside Jessica. Jessica rolled her hips along side with Gil as he collapses on top of her. Malcolm took a hold of Gil’s hips, pushing him down as he drove deep not caring if Gil felt pain or pleasure as he seeks his own orgasmed. “Yes, Bright. Fuck me raw. Cum inside me. Make me unable to sit for a whole week.”  
  
  
  
Malcolm cried out as he finally cummed and just collapse onto of Gil’s back. Jessica pushed Gil off her. “It’s late and I think we all deserve a little rest. No complaints. And yes, that means you too Malcolm. Stay with us.” Usually Malcolm leaves but tonight she wanted both to stay with her in bed.

Gil sighed. “Yes, Jess. That sounds wonderful.” He pulled the covers of the bed and climbed right in after Jessica. Malcolm hesitant before joining them into bed on the other side of Gil. He made it a rule of no sleeping partners in bed because of his night terrors but maybe, he can take a few hours before he needs to get up. And it would be nice to cuddle with his mother and Gil.

Slowly the three of them drifted off to sleep.

-

It was dark when Gil woke up. At first, he didn’t know what woke him up or where he was. He turned and saw that Malcolm and Jessica laid either side of him. So, it wasn’t a dream. Gil smiled as he sits up. Malcolm’s cock popped out from his arse, cum slightly dripped out from his hole and onto the sheets. Malcolm woke up sometime ago it seemed and used his arse while he was asleep. Gil hope Malcolm didn’t wake up from another nightmare, as he would think he would notice. Gil’s moaned as he took his hand around his own cock, giving it a little twist as he pumped it. The idea of being used by his own son’s pleasure set a shiver through him. He got on his hands and knees, kissing the both of them before getting off the bed and into the bathroom to drink a glass of water.

  
Gil went to the sink and found a cup. He filled it and drank the cool water from the tap. Gil went back to the bed and saw that Jessica and Malcolm rolled over into each other’s arms. Gil chuckled and went on the one side of the bed. Jessica was on her stomach, dead asleep. Gil reached out and cupped his hands to her arse. His cock was hard, as he reached down to push his cock into her still wet hole. Her cunt was still filled with both of their semen, as he rocked himself slow in and out of her. He doesn’t want to wake Jessica just yet. There was no rush, as he knew it was late at night and that they all should still be asleep. He is happily surprised that Malcolm is having a good night of sleeping. He hopes it lasts.

  
Gil’s orgasm came as a surprise as Gil moaned. He pulled out, reaching to touch Jessica’s vulva feeling the evidence of their love making, knowing that Malcolm’s own cum is in the mix as well. He pulled his fingers out and into his mouth to suck them clean, as he laid back on the bed, dry humping Jessica’s hip as he cuddled back into the covers and pillows. He can feel himself falling back to sleep. Gil smiled as he closed his eyes.

-

The next time Gil open his eyes he saw Malcolm walking back into the room carrying two trays on either hand. Malcolm quickly sat them on the bed and quickly went to fetch the last one that someone was holding in the hallway. The young man, Leonard if Gil remembered correctly what Jessica called the man, looked that he wanted to know who was in room with Malcolm. Malcolm said something him, taking the tray from him and quickly shutting the door. Gil yawed as he slowly sat up, curious of the trays were.  
  
  


Malcolm smiled letting the sweats that he wore drop to the floor as he went back into bed naked. He sat cross-legged as he opened one. He took a bowl filled with what appeared to be vanilla yogurt filled with fresh fruit. Other items on his tray was toast with butter and jam, a glass of milk and another of juice.  
  


“Morning.” Malcolm said cheerfully. “Didn’t know what you wanted to eat so I got about one of everything I seen you eat before.”  
  


Gil looked between the two of the remaining trays of what he knew now knew to be breakfast. Picking up the one that was closed to him, Gil pulled up the lid and saw a small plate of toast with butter and jam, a bowl of oatmeal drizzled with honey with bananas, peaches, and strawberries on top. On a smaller plate was a spoon full of creamy peanut butter and little cups of milk and sugar. There was also a pot of coffee and a teacup.  There was another tray, what he guessed was Jessica’s. He wondered what was in it.  
  


Gil hardly ate breakfast; either never having the time to eat or make it but seeing it there and looks good he slowly got up and went for it. He can’t remember ever getting breakfast in bed before either and he feels little spoiled about getting it.  He turned and saw that Jessica was still asleep, curl up beside him but knew she will wake soon. He turned to Malcolm. “Where did this come from?” he asked.

  
Malcolm shrugged. “Went to the kitchens and told Leonard that I needed three breakfast meals brought up here. I told him what you liked. He knows what mother and I like.”

Gil smirked. “You walked into the kitchens, naked?”

Malcolm snorted. “You wish. But no, I found an old pair of sweats.”  
  
  
Gil looked between Jessica and Malcolm. He still not used of others doing things for him, but he would let his slide as he took his bowl of oatmeal, using the peanut butter filled spoon around the mush. Chopping the larger fruits into smaller pieces with the spoon, mixing it before taking a bite and moaning at the yummy taste. “Do any of them—know about your relationship?”

Malcolm bit his lip in thought. “I’m not sure. Knowing Leonard, he might know now.”

“Do I need to talk to him—”

“No. Leonard loves mom; he enjoys working with her and my mom pays him too well for him to ruin any of it just to tell on us to anyone or gossip.”  
  
  
Gil nodded. The two of them went into silence as the two of them ate their food. Gil finished his bowl, licking it clean as he set it aside and took on a second cup of coffee, pouring little bit of milk in and some sugar that he found, as he took his toast. “No regrets?” he asked.

Malcolm looked up wide eyes. “Gods no, Gil. I—I wanted this for so long. I am happy. What do you?”  
  
  
“No, of course not. I just wanted to make sure you are okay about all of this.” Gil told him. Malcolm nodded, looking back at his mother. “I should wake her up.” He said.

“Let her sleep. She been working too hard.” Malcolm said shaking his head. He finished the cup of milk with one gulp. He reached to take the dirty dishes when Jessica slowly got up.

She hummed. “Breakfast.” She said, reaching for the last unopened tray. Gil watched as Jessica took a piece of what looks to be slice of whole grain bread with a spread of some type of cream cheese, slice of tomatoes and avocado with some seasons on top. She got a cup of tea and leaned back on the pillows. “What did I miss?” she aske them. Malcolm smiled brightly at her.

“Nothing, mother.” Malcolm said, leaning over to kiss her. Mindful of her filled teacup so it won’t spill. “Gil and I was just talking about how lovely you are this morning.”

“Such a charmer.” Jessica said, setting her cup on the bedside table. Her rolled her neck and yawned.  
  
  
“Malcolm is right, Jess.” Gil said, finishing his coffee. “And I was thinking of how much I would love to watch you fuck between us.”

Malcolm nodded eagerly. “Did you say mom always wanted to be fucked by two men at the same time?”

“Yes, I did.” The two of them crawled to Jessica. Jessica nodded as pulled off the covers so the two of the men could touch her breasts, hips and thighs.

“How do you want me, Gil?” Malcolm asked, rubbing his hands-on Jessica’s shoulders and down her arms.

Gil hummed. “I did I enjoy watching you last night, fucking your mother. But I was thinking you could have her ass.”  
  
  
  
Malcolm was already ahead of him, taking the lube that he found on the floor that must have been kicked off the bed sometime last night and climbing back between Jessica’s legs. Jessica turned around to face Gil. She pushed him back on head of the bed, near the pillows. “Lay back and enjoy.” She told him, taking his cock into her hand. She bends down and took him into her mouth and sucked hard.

Gil thrust his hips with a moan, as Malcolm behind Jessica jumped happily, shoving a finger inside his mother arse. Malcolm and Jessica don’t do this often, seeing that most of their time together was quickies with no time to spend with each other like these. His mother was tight as she isn’t fucked in the arse often, as he knew he has to work with her little bit longer then he did with Gil. 

Jessica moaned as she bobbed her head up and down on Gil’s shaft. Gil thrust his hips into the wet mouth, taking his hand into her hair. Gil’s reached down and squeezed his cock, stopping himself from cumming too soon. He wants to cum inside Jessica as they both fuck her. He can cum inside her mouth later but for now, he wants to make Jessica’s dream come true.

“How tight is she, Bright?” Gil asked.

“Tight.” Malcolm croaked, carefully shoving a second finger in. Jessica jumped and moaned. “You feel good, mommy. I can’t wait to fuck your ass.”

“I can’t wait for you to do it, baby.” Jessica rocked back into his son’s hand. She needs to loosen herself up time to time it seems if she has both Malcolm and Gil in her life and this isn’t going to be a onetime thing. She let go, hoping it would loosen her arse. Malcolm poured more lube onto his hands as he slowly pushed in a third finger, scissoring his fingers coaching Jessica’s arse to open for his cock.

“How much longer, kid?” Gil asked. Malcolm grinned, licking the back of Jessica’s neck.

“I think, mommy is ready.” He said, dripping lube on his cock as he leaned forward and pushed the head of his cock inside Jessica. Jessica gasp as she felt her son’s cock slowly push inside. Slowly Gil lowed himself down on the bed, leveling himself to her cunt. Jessica’s breath hitched as she watches Gil’s dick push inside. She can feel both of their cock’s inside her, only a thin layer of skin separating them as they shifted, fucked her. Both men wrapped their arms around her lifting her up off their hips as they fucked her.

“I should have done this years ago.” Jessica gasp, pushing her herself up and down on their cocks, feeling another orgasm approaching her.  
  
  
“Mommy,” Malcolm gasped, resting his head on her shoulder, kissing her. One hand found her breast. “Dad—daddy—”

“You’re doing well, Bright.” Gil told Malcolm. “Fuck your mother. Pound her ass hard.” Gil’s phone started ringing somewhere in the room. “Fuck, we have a case.” Gil panted as he thrusted up into Jessica’s hole. It was the only reason his phone would ring that ringtone on his day off.

Malcolm nodded happily pushing Jessica into Gil. “Another murder. Perfect.”

“You finish fucking me before you leave me.” Jessica panting, pushing back on their cocks. “They can wait. Or I will kill you both.”

Gil laughed. “Of course, we are going to finish fucking you, love. And when we go, we will not stop thinking of you.” He panted fell back on his back, pushing Jessica on top of him so she can ride him. Malcolm was not far behind, kneeling behind her thrusting his hips into her tight hole. “Fuck, I’m—”

“Yes, Gil. Come inside me. Gods, yes.” Jessica shivered as she felt Gil’s cock pulse against her. She leaned forward taking Gil’s into a kiss, opening her mouth as Gil’s hand went to her hair. Malcolm wasn’t far behind watching his parents as he pushed his cock hard with one final thrust.

The three of them laid in a pile of limbs on the bed. Gil’s phone started ringing again. It was then that Gil’s slowly got up, took his pants off the floor, and answered it. Jessica rolled her eyes, snuggling into Malcolm, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “We got a murder.” Gil said, finishing his underwear and putting it on. Malcolm nodded as he got up as well.

“Do have fun.” Jessica said, not wanting to get out of bed just yet. “Is your day off, Gil.” She pouted.

Gil dressed in his clothes from the day before, came back to the bed and gave her a kiss. “I know love. I will get off early today.”

“Watch over Malcolm for me.”

Gil’s smiled. “Always.”

**(End)**

* * *

**Words:** 6,621

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of it i think is poorly written seeing i wanted it done. I hope i did okay with this seeing that this is the first fic of this parting as well my first time writing in this fandom. this is by far my longest pwp i ever written.


End file.
